ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Normal Day
Normal Day is the 64th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins at Sarah's house. Sarah is walking up to her door when she looks up and sees Brandon trying to get in. Sarah: What are you doing? Brandon, noticing her: Huh? Oh hey Sarah. I'm just um... trying to get in. Sarah: Yeah but why? Brandon: Oh you know... just wanted to hang out with the best cousin in the world. Sarah crosses her arms and stares at Brandon. Brandon, giving up the act: (sigh) There's an Alien Hero marathon on now and my folks are either watching the game or "Singing Models". Sarah: It's a good show. You should actually watch it sometime. Brandon: If that's your plan then I'll just change you later then (starts to walk away) Sarah: No. Brandon, wait. You can use my TV. It's fine. Brandon: You sure? Sarah: Yeah. Let me just- Sarah reaches in her pockets but looks concerned. Sarah: Uh oh. Brandon: What's wrong? Sarah: I locked myself out. Maybe I can perform a lock-picking spell. Brandon: I got it. Brandon activates the Omnitrix, scrolls to the Tick hologram and slaps it down. He transforms into Tick. Tick: TICK! Sarah: Gross... Tick: It's not easy in a Bug's life, y'know. Tick crawls underneath the door and disappears. A flash is seen from the window and Brandon opens the door. Sarah: Thanks. I thought my dad just put in a thing to keep bugs out from under the door. Brandon: I noticed it. I think he missed a spot. Sarah walks in and Brandon closes the door. Brandon: Comfy chairs, big TV, perfect WiFi, non-spoiled food. We should meet up at your place more often. Sarah: TV is yours. I'm going upstairs. Brandon: You're alright? Sarah: Fine... (goes upstairs) There's a knock at the door. Brandon gets up and answers it revealing Coco at the door. Brandon: Coco? Coco: Can I talk to Sarah? Brandon: She's upstairs. Look, I don't think now is such a good time. Coco: I know what I did wrong... and I have to fix my mistakes. Brandon: You can't change the past, Coco. Coco: Yeah... But I might know someone who can. Coco walks off, gets in his car and drives off. Sarah looks out of her window and sees Coco driving off. Theme Song Later, Coco is seen driving on a street with no street lamps but instead plenty of trees. He looks down and sees his Mechanic Badge beeping and showing navigation. He then looks back up and puts on his ID Helm. He continues driving. Even later, Coco's Car stops in front of a warehouse. He stares at it and then opens his door. Meanwhile, a figure is kneeling over something behind some crates. The warehouse door opens and Coco steps in. The figure then looks up and turns to look at the door. Coco: I know you're here. The figure adjusts himself and gets up from behind the crates revealing a dead, drained rat. Voice: Coco... What an unexpected surprise. Coco looks up and sees the figure in the darkness. Coco: Nice place. Not as nice as your old one, though. Figure: You made me like this. And now I finally get my time of vengeance! The figure fires a blast of energy at Coco which hits his face and knocks him over. The ID Helm then malfunctions and causes Coco to show his mutated form. Figure: My My Coco. What happened to you? Did you absorb some ugly material? The figure shoots at Coco again but Coco uses his diamond arm and deflect the laser which causes it to fire right back at the figure. The figure then falls off from the ledge he was standing at and his helmet rolls across the room. Figure: NO! Coco, grabbing the helmet: I'm not here to fight, Tyler. The figure gets up revealing Tyler with his grey, wrinkled face. Tyler: Not here... Not here to fight? ...Well... I'm not going to prison again, either! Coco: Not here to arrest you. Tyler: Oh... Oh, I see... You've finally worked up to the nerves and the anger to get me. You're finally going to- Coco: I'm here to do that either... Once is enough. Tyler: What do you want, then? You came here to die, didn't you? Because I'm more than happy enough to kill something today. Coco: I wanna make you an offer. Tyler: ...I don't make deals. Coco: I don't want my powers anymore... You know more about power and energy than anybody else I know. Tyler: You want to be a weak and idiotic Human Being like the rest of the world? Coco: ...Yes. Tyler stares at Coco closely and then takes back his helmet. He turns around, walks away and puts it on. Tyler: What's in it for me? Coco: You're weak. Absorbing energy from the bottom of the barrel. Tyler: And so what if I am? Coco: I was soaked in Omnitrix radiation. Like you said, you can use the Omnitrix as an energy mine. Tyler: You offer me your abilities, your energy and your knowledge. It's for sweet Sarah, isn't it? Coco: Don't get her involved. Tyler: No but don't you see? I cursed her with her powers. I bet she acting strange with them at times, right? Coco: Yeah... Tyler: That's because its not for her. That was rightfully my energy! (walks over to Coco's side) (quietly) It's like I'm inside her at every second... Doesn't that just make you sick? Coco: What do you want? Isn't my powers enough? Tyler: Admit that she's contaminated. You want to free her from her spell as much as you want to break your curse. Because I also miss the life I had. There is a way that we can both get what we want. Coco: How? Tyler: A couple of hundred of years ago, the natives of Bellwood thrown rituals and such and such in a forest-like area outside of town. It was believed that unearthly beings came down and locked their energy away in a relic known as the Vigor. Coco: Alright. Thanks for the history lesson, Professor, but what does that have to do with anything? Tyler: (Sigh) If we go to the forest and find the place, you can put your powers in the Vigor and we get our lives back. You weren't kidding about the idiotic part. Coco: I'm not one to believe in chanting and rituals so if doesn't work you're getting your butt kicked. Tyler: Oh trust me... It'll work. Meanwhile, Brandon is watching Alien Hero at Sarah's house. TV Narrator: Welcome back to Toon Channel. Here's more of the Alien Hero-a-thon! Brandon: Sweet! (eats popcorn from bowl) Alien Hero, on TV: Let me go, Octoman! Octoman, on TV: Give me the device that allows you to use your powers. Alien Hero, on TV: No way. It's time for some Alien Hero! HEAT BEAT! A fire whooshing sound is heard on TV. Brandon pretends to be punching the air. Alien Hero, on TV: Can't handle the heat, Octoman? Octoman, on TV: No! Curses! The ship is going to explode! Alien Hero, on TV: I can't control my powers! Man, on TV: Don't worry, Alien Hero. I've got your back. A laser firing sound is heard. Alien Hero, on TV: Thanks Grandpa Hero! There is a sound coming from upstairs. Brandon then looks up and then back at the TV and then back up and then back at the TV. Brandon: Aw man... Brandon then gets up and goes upstairs. He knocks on Sarah's door which is closed. Brandon: Hey Sarah? You okay in there? Sarah: ...I'm fine. A big flash of purple is seen from under the door. Brandon, backing away from the door: Ah okay. That doesn't look so fine. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and scrolls quickly. Brandon: Come on, Electrix! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix as he is entering the room but three Echo Echo clones fall out into Sarah's bedroom instead. Echo Echo, weakly: Echo Echo... Get... Off... Me... Echo Echo Clone 2: Sorry. Get off me! Echo Echo Clone 3: Sorry. The third clone gets off of the second one whom gets off of the original. They look up and see Sarah levitating in a big, purple sphere. Lightning then starts to form around here. Echo Echo: Sarah, snap out of it! Sarah continues levitating and chanting. All three Echo Echo clones sonic scream which causes Sarah to yell out and cover her ears. This interrupts the process and Sarah falls down. Echo Echo then stops screaming and reforms into one clone. Echo Echo then transforms back into Brandon and aids Sarah. Brandon: Are you okay? Sarah, rejecting the help: Why did you stop me? Brandon: You were doing some crazy magic experiment behind my back. Not only that but you lied about it. Sarah: You use your powers without us being around so why can't I use mines? Brandon: I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. Okay? But ever since that thing happened with Coco and his past, you've been experimenting more and more with magic. Sarah: It's not just that, Brandon. It's- It's ever since he changed. Where is he? Brandon: He went out. Sarah: I know... Just thought he'd come back like he always does. Brandon: So what's so special about this one? Sarah: I got a spell working. It was in this encrypted part of the Sorceress' spell book and I finally managed to crack it. It's a spell that can send me back to the day he changed. Brandon: What? Like time travel? Sarah: Exactly. It will be like as if he never even mutated! I can change the future. Voice: I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Brandon and Sarah turn and see Doctor Quantum. Brandon: Doctor Quantum? Doctor Quantum: Hello children. Sarah: What are you doing here? Doctor Quantum: Well I would've thought it was obvious. You intend on using magic to go back in time and stop Coco from becoming a mutant. Sarah: Yes. Brandon: And he's a time traveler. Doctor Quantum: 17 seconds and three milliseconds. Brandon: For what? Doctor Quantum: That you got why I came here since she last asked. You must excuse my habits when you have all of the time in the multiverse, you tend to time things for no reason. You'll understand what I mean later on, Brandon. Anyways, where were we? Sarah: Saving Coco. Doctor Quantum: Ah yes. My apologies. I just got back from telling you three something important in the future. Anyways, you can not go back and change the past. Time Travel is strictly for professionals, wise and madmen or foolish people. Sarah: Well then I'm just going to have to be a fool. Doctor Quantum: You do not seem to understand the situation. Every decision has a consequence. If you were to stop Coco from mutating then how would that affect the future? Sarah: He'd be normal again. Doctor Quantum: Yes but at what cost? If he were normal in the new timeline you'll create then all of the things that happened because of his mutation will cease to happen and be rewritten until this current event. Sarah: I don't understand. You're not making any sense. Doctor Quantum: Yes... I'm accused of that at times. Perhaps a demonstration, if you will. Quantum snaps his fingers and both him and Sarah are at a parking lot. Sarah: Where's Brandon? Where are we? Doctor Quantum: The question is not where, dear Sarah, (points) but when. Sarah looks and sees Coco Car arriving at the parking lot which is close to a mall. The team then step out however with a normal Coco instead. Sarah: That's... That's us. But Coco, he's- Doctor Quantum: Normal. Just as he would be if you change the event from happening. Everything seems to follow in the respective timeline however instead of using his well known mace hand technique, Coco will simply defeat the sentient Crusher uses his regular moves and then finish him off with the street lamp. Coco whacks Crusher with a street lamp. Sarah: So there's nothing wrong. Doctor Quantum: So far... I wouldn't take you into an alternate timeline for no reason, dear Sarah. Quantum snaps his fingers again and the two appear at a cave. Sarah: Where- er- When are we, now? Doctor Quantum: A little later in your out-of-town adventures. While battling The Bounty Hunter, Brandon's Omnitrix was on the blitz as you say and Coco only had stone to absorb while you were orbiting the Earth in the Mining Station. Unfortunately, the pickaxe minions dealt with stone before which left Coco pretty exposed. Stone Coco is seen weakly fighting them off while Brandon attempts to activate his Omnitrix. Doctor Quantum: The Bounty Hunter then took his opportunity and destroyed Coco with a finishing blow. The Bounty Hunter destroys Coco into pieces. Sarah: NO! (covers face) Doctor Quantum: Yes... Sad, isn't it? However, that's not how it could have went down. The Sorceress could have taken over the world with you three as Earth's last heroes however with Coco being the weakest link and all. Or the Conqueror held Coco as a hostage and when you finally met with his terms, Coco was no more. Or even when Coco lasted just a little longer and managed to face off against Servonock. He obviously wasn't as powerful in this timeline and would've been killed off instantly by him. Doctor Quantum snaps his fingers and the two appear back in Sarah's bedroom. Sarah, attempting not to cry: I... I just wanted to help. Doctor Quantum: I'm sorry I had to be so graphic with you, my dear, but it was the only way for you to understand the situation at hand. Time Travel is a serious thing and maybe the answers to solving your problems is just by simply going nothing about it. Sarah: What does that mean? Doctor Quantum: (sigh) In time. You'll figure it out. Now that I have convinced you to not carry on with this experiment, which would probably have ripped apart the very essence of time itself, I will be taking off now. I have a cricket match at eight with some rhino friends of mine. In the mean time, you might want to go and find Coco. Sarah: Why? Doctor Quantum: Because right now... (looks at pocket watch after pulling it from waist coat) He's out trying to cure himself but little does he know (gravely) what he's getting into.... (cheerfully) Toodles! Doctor Quantum then disappears in a flash of light. Brandon then moves again. Brandon: Are you okay? Sarah: What? Yeah. I'm fine. Look we have to go find Coco. Brandon: Why? Sarah: He's in big trouble. (grabs Mechanic Badge and storms out) Come on. Brandon: (sigh) I'll just check the DVR later... Brandon runs after Sarah. Later, Coco and Tyler arrive in the forest outside of Bellwood. Coco: Are we there yet? Tyler: Shut. Up. I'll tell you when we get there. ...Wait. Stop. We're here. Coco looks up and sees a temple like building, a big stone statue and a small staff with a shape carved into it. Tyler places a gem into the slot and the staff activates causing the temple to open. Tyler: It's open. Let's go. (walks forwards) Coco, following: Seems to easy. I was sort of expecting a- The sound of stones moving is heard and a big shadow overcomes Tyler and Coco. The two turn around and see the big statue coming to life. Tyler: A trap? Yeah... The statue then strikes at Coco which throws him into the temple. The statue then prepares to smash Tyler but Tyler fires a beam of energy at his chest which pushes it back. Coco then charges at the statue and smashes its leg with his mace hand causing it to crumble and the statue to fall over. Tyler then fires several energy beams at the statue's head and then steps aside. Coco then jumps over the statue and smashes against it causing the head to crumble and the statue to deactivate. Tyler: Nicely done. Coco: Just be glad I'm the type of guy who helps you out rather than taking the prize. Coco walks into the temple followed by Tyler after a short moment. They then stop in front of The Vigor which is on a stand. Tyler: There it is. The Vigor! Tyler grabs it and extends it over to Coco. Tyler: Now you must grab the other end and chant with me. Your powers will then be transfered into The Vigor and then energy will transfer into me. Say Potentia Industria Translationis with me. Coco then grabs the other end. Both: Potentia Industria Translationis! The Vigor then glows brightly and then overcomes them both. Coco then wakes up and Tyler stands over him. Coco: Did it work? Tyler: Yeah... You're ugly again. Coco gets up and looks at a puddle and sees his reflection. He is normal again. Coco: I'm... I'm normal. Tyler: Now what about me? Tyler takes off his mask revealing his youthful face again. Coco: You're... not as ugly again. Now what about Sarah? Tyler: Oh its taken care of. Just bring her to me. Brandon, unseen: Hey! Coco and Tyler turn and see Brandon and Sarah running in. They then stop at a distance and look in surprise. Brandon: T-Tyler? Is that you? Tyler: Brandon... Good to see that we're reunited again. Just like the old team. And sweet Sarah. Sarah: Tyler... Coco: Guys... I'm... I'm cured. Sarah then looks at Coco and then covers her mouth. Brandon: Are you crazy?! You teamed up with Tyler? Coco: What? I am making a difference! Brandon: Yeah but he's a back stabber, remember? Tyler: Well he's right, you know. Tyler fires an energy beam at Coco which throws him over to the two. Coco then groans. Sarah: Coco?! (goes to his aid) Tyler: Oh so much power. I can't believe he was so stupid enough to give me his powers. In fact I'm so powerful... You can call me DARKSOUL! Brandon then slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Brainiac. Brainiac: BRAINIAC! Brainiac fires an electrical charge at Tyler but he absorbs it and seemingly consumes it. Tyler: Tasty. I'll enjoy feeding off of you all especially you sweet Sarah. Sarah fires energy discs at Tyler but like before Tyler absorbs them. He then reaches his arms out and releases an energy beam upon all three of them and begins to consume their energy. Tyler: More. Mooore! More! More! MORE! More. MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! MOOOORE! Brainaic's brain then begins to shrivel up, Sarah starts to look old and drained as well as Coco. Sarah, weakly: Coco... Why... Why did you do this? Tyler: Why? Oh I'll tell you why. This is the price you pay, Coco, for when you think about yourself all of time. Coco, weakly: No... I did it... (looks at Sarah) for you. Sarah, weakly: Me? Coco, weakly: I wanted to show you it wasn't your fault. Sarah, weakly and smiling: And I wanted to show you that I cared. Tyler: Cut the romance! You're ruining my indigestion! Coco then looks angrily at Tyler. Coco, weakly: Tyler! (comes at him slowly) Tyler: What the-? That's not possible! I'm absorbing you completely! Coco, weakly and coming at him: Tyler! You lied to me! Tyler: Get away from me! (fires some beams at Coco) Coco looks more like a skeleton but continues to go over to Darksoul until he grabs the Vigor. Coco, gaining energy back: You... didn't.. heal her! Coco then breaks Tyler's grasp from the Vigor and then punches him in the face. The Vigor then releases energy and reverts Brainiac, Sarah and Coco back to their normal selves. Brainiac then turns back into Brandon. Coco, aiding Sarah: Sarah, are you okay? Sarah: I'm fine, Coco. I just feel different. I- ... I don't have my powers anymore. Coco: It must've been from the energy absorbing thing except instead of getting powers, you lost them. Sarah: I guess we're both normal again. And I'm fine with that. Because something's we just have to do nothing. Brandon: (clears throat) Well you may not but I can. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Magnet Man. Magnet Man: MAGNET MAN! Magnet Man picks up the Vigor with his magnetic force. Darksoul, with his grey and wrinkled face again; waking up: NO! MY POWER! YOU CAN'T! I- Magnet Man uses his force of Darksoul's helmet and whacks him on the head with it causing Darksoul to pass out again. He then moves the helmet over and uses it to smash the Vigor causes Sarah and Coco to become overcome by the light released. When the light fades, Magnet Man turns back into Brandon. The helmet then falls down and hits Darksoul on the head again. Sarah's eyes then turn pink and back to regular. Sarah: They're back. How- Brandon: Just took a wild guess. Coco: And me? The two look at Coco and see that he's mutated again. Brandon: You're back to your old state. Coco looks down. Sarah: Just the way I like it. Coco then smiles a little bit. Sarah: I believe you owe me a movie. Coco: I'll be happy to. Brandon: And an Alien Hero marathon. For me. Coco: I'll buy you some extra popcorn or something. Brandon: Yes! Sarah: We should probably call the Mechanics for grey face here. Coco: I left my badge in the car. Sarah: Don't worry. I'll get it. Sarah runs off to Coco's Car while Brandon and Coco go and poke the body. Sarah opens the car door and a compartment. She grabs the Mechanic Badge which is next to the turbo lever. She then sees a small box with a note attached to it inside it. She then looks back and sees Brandon talking to Coco. She looks back at the compartment and grabs the box. The note says "To Sarah; From Coco". She opens the box and inside is another note. Sarah, reading quietly: "Thank you for buying a limited edition antique for someone who means a lot to you." She then removes the note which reveals a locket. She then opens the locket which shows a picture of Sarah and Coco laughing together. Sarah then smiles and puts the locket and everything else back in the box and puts the box back in the compartment. She then walks back to the team however standing at the car is Doctor Quantum. Doctor Quantum: Ah I do love happy endings in a never-ending story. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Doctor Quantum Aliens Used *Tick *Echo Echo (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Electrix) *Brainiac *Magnet Man Villains *Darksoul/Tyler *Ancient Statue *Sentient Crusher (Alternate Timeline) *Bounty Hunter I (Alternate Timeline) **Pick Axe Minions (Alternate Timeline) Trivia *This is the second part of the continuation from Redemption. *Despite this not being a time travel themed episode, Doctor Quantum appears anyways. **It is also revealed that Doctor Quantum plays cricket and has "rhino friends". **He also has a pocket watch which is located in his waist coat and the ability to show alternate timelines. *This is another Coco themed episode. *It is revealed that Coco spent money on a limited edition locket for Sarah which was first hinted in Seeking the Truth and also in Redemption. *Tyler officially calls himself Darksoul in this episode and will use that name from now on. *Darksoul's power frenzy was a reference to Mr. Krab's More frenzy in Jellyfish Hunter. *Vigor means Physical strength and good health or a binding force. *Despite Tyler considering Sarah's powers a contamination, Sarah sees it as a gift. *The Blue, energy being was supposed to be in the ending scene with Doctor Quantum but the writers had other plans for the two to meet as it would reveal too much about the characters. *Alien Hero is revealed to be on the'' Toon Channel''. *This is the second episode in which Alien Hero has a marathon, the first being Conquest of the Conqueror. **Grandpa Hero also appears in the episode shown on the TV *Coco is now forgiven for the act that he committed in Redemption; thus ending the continuation. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 4